Selena Forsythe
Full Name: Selena Ceneler-Forsythe Age/Date of Birth: 25, date of birth undocumented Gender: Female Race/Ethnicity: Kelsmic/Durantian Citizenship: Kelsmic, Durantian Appearance: Standing at 5' 8", Selena is taller than the average Durantian woman without managing to surpass the imposing statures of most Kelsmic women. Fair of skin compared to most Kelsmics, she nonetheless possesses the dark eyes of hair of her race, as well as the rounded features and overall aura of warmth. Her hair is worn long, generally bound in a braided ponytail at the base of her head, though her bangs are allowed to do as they please. Her chest is healthy, though this is considered a detriment within the military and subsequently must be bound. In keeping with the needs of military service, her body is toned and firm, albeit subtly, so as to enable her to make ample use of her feminine wiles. Languages spoken: Kelsmic, Durantian Standard, Old Murotian Occupation(s): Soldier (Officer), occasional ambassador to Durant Likes: Durantian dresses, subterfuge, military history, dogs, bath houses Dislikes: Jingoism, women, the elderly, boats, the smell of soil Biography: Selena Forsythe is, to her dismay, a curiosity. Not the sort that one travels many miles to witness, basking in its glory and finding one's life changed. We refer here to the sort of curiosity that travels with a fair and frightens children simply by merit of existing. This is due to the small matter of Selena's parentage, a thing of some... uncertainty. The story, as it is told, is as follows: Chadia Harthi, a merchant possessing the necessary licenses to do business in Durant, was accosted one night in on the road by a band of Durantian highwayman who, tragically, had their collective way with the hapless Harthi after to slaying of her guards. She was then left to die, only to be discovered by a fellow merchant, Daniel Forsythe of Medhmenham. Forsythe tended to Harthi's wounds and took her into his own caravan, escorting her safely to Medhmenham and going so far as to care for her in his home for several months. Nine, at that. It became readily apparent that poor Harthi had, during her rape, been impregnated, a fact which would prove lethal. Though Chadia Harthi expired during childbirth, her daughter survived and was solemnly adopted by Forsythe. As Harthi's caravan had been ransacked and Harthi herself had gone into shock followed by highly inconvenient amnesia, there was no information with which to trace the newborn's lineage, leaving her wholly to Daniel's care. Though unmarried, Daniel embraced the dual role of parenting the child, hauling her along as his caravan traversed the lands. So it was that Selena Forsythe, grew up on the road, a citizen of all lands beneath the sky. All lands except, as she would soon discover, Kelsma. At the age of seventeen Selena discovered, with the aid of a contact at Murota University , that her traits were those of a Kelsmic, not a tribal as Daniel had suspected. Seeking additional answers she made her way through the mountains, passing undisturbed into northern Kelsma by merit of her appearance. Reaching the capital of Kraliyet-Kayalar unmolested, she made her way directly to the house of Durantian relations, seeking details regarding any lost caravans in the year of her birth. As it happened, Chadia Harthi alone had fallen, for Chadia Harthi alone had been dispatched that year. Records were exchanged and, for the first time, Selena began to understand what it meant to be a half-Kelsmic child of rape. She had found her home, and in doing so discovered the one place in Muralis that simply did not have a place for her. In this land of unity and national identity, she was an unacceptable aberration. Perhaps out of sheer bull-headedness Selena demanded a chance to prove her mettle, and after some weeks of petitioning an abundance of authorities found a sympathetic ear in the person of Judge Zeyad Ceneler, the fragile heir to House Ceneler and, for all intents and purposes, overseer of the capital and the adjacent Durantian border. Being a peculiarity himself, his position historically held by burly butchers whereas he himself was a chronically ill musician, Ceneler's heart went out to Selena. Seeing in Selena a kindred spirit he appointed her his personal valet, harshly admonishing all who questioned his decision. From there she would establish herself as more than just a bastard child, training under the northern military leaders to more suitably serve House Ceneler. By twenty-three she had finally become an honorary member of the house, and within two years she would rise through its ranks to command, if not respect, a grudging acceptance. Quote: "Am I, then, responsible for the circumstances of my birth? Are you for your own? My mother, though I did not know her, was brave; she alone left her home for the good of her people, and she paid for this. She paid dearly. Now you ask me to pay as well. Fools that you are, what can you know of me? Here, know this: I am tenfold your better." Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Clothing Style: While Selena has come to accept the clothing of her homeland, collecting an enviable selection of robes and scarves, she remains most comfortable in the dresses of Durant. This is largely a moot point, as she is most often garbed in the uniform of House Ceneler's military attachment. Religion: Undecided Political Affiliation: House Ceneler Education: Selena was educated by a scholar within her father's caravan, the knowledge obtained being enhanced by a single year spent at Murota University. She is furthering her education under the tutelage of House Ceneler's sages. Weapons : Highly proficient with small swords, a rarity in Kelsma's military. She is also quite capable with a crossbow, though this is more of a hobby than a wartime asset. Special Abilities/Skills: Quite manipulative, having spent so much time on the road amongst coarse men. She is no stranger in the practical use of the female form and its myriad charms. Mannerisms: The knowledge of the circumstances of her birth and observations of the nature of mankind in her travels have saddled Selena with a deep disrespect for women, many of whom she views as incapable of taking independent action. Relationship(s): Close friend of Zeyad Ceneler. Friend of Sinclaire Thames , with whom she once enjoyed a relationship of sorts. Interests/Hobbies: Marksmanship, dog training, autodidacticism. Family: Daniel Forsythe (adopted father), Chadia Harthi (biological mother, deceased) Category:Characters Category:Kelsma